It Would Have Been
by blood wolfe 92
Summary: What if Charlie Wasn't a normal human? What if he and Bella were visiting relatives that Halloween night? What if they took Harry, and the Wizarding World didn't see him until 13 years later, when the Tri-Wizard Tornament became the Quad-Wizard Tornament?
1. The Begining

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR TWILIGHT! THEY BELONG TO J.K. ROWLING AND STEPHANIE MEYERS! THE PLOT THE IDEA OF AZTECS BEING MAGICAL HEALERS AND THE GUERREIROS DEMO ARE ALL MINE!**

* * *

A young man and his 1 year old daughter were taking a walk. The young man was visiting his mother after recently getting a divorce, and decided he needed some air. He had no idea how far he had walked,until the pair came across Privet Drive. The young man was about to take his now exhausted daughter home when he felt a magical spark.

See, this man was not an ordinary man. He had three ancient magical bloodlines in his veins, the Aztec, a group of magical healers, the Quileute, an Indian tribe of wolf-shifters, and the Guerreiros Demo, Galician Demon Warriors. He was also a muggle- born wizard.

The magic seemed to radiate from a small body at #4 Privet Dr. He walked over, the little girl on his back, and 'saw' the life of a little boy, with messy black hair and emerald green eyes, with a particular lightning shaped scar on his forehead. He saw the pain, neglect and abuse of this child, and when he came back to his senses, he looked down and saw that same little boy in a basket at his feet. Knowing that he couldn't let him go through that, the man picked up the basket, and went back to his mother's, never knowing that he just changed the course of history of the British Wizarding World.

* * *

When the young man got to his mother's, she ran to him, noticing the basket.

"Charlie," she said,"what is in the basket?"

"A boy." Charlie replied,placing said boy and his daughter on the couch."A very powerful boy. I found him on a doorstep down at Privet Dr. & mother, I saw his future there. they would have abused and neglected him. I couldn't leave him there!"

"You did what you believed was right. Now I see there is a note with him. Let's hope it tells us who he is." She picked up the letter and started to read. When she finished, she turned to her son,a grim look on her face.

"The boy's name is Harry Potter, and earlier tonight, his parents were murdered."

**

* * *

**

**Should I continue? I will anyways, but flames ideas and anything else is welcomed! Guerreiros Demo means demon warriors in Galician, BTW. **


	2. AN

**I'm going to start by saying that I HATE A/Ns like this and I'm sorry for putting one up. I am having a hard time thinking of new Ideas for my stories, so I'm putting up a poll on my profile. Please vote for which one you really want me to finish, and I'll put the other 2 on hiatus for now. Again I'm really sorry this isn't a chapter.**

**Please VOTE!**

**~Evin/Wolfe**


	3. AN 2

I'm closing the poll now and the winner is… _It Would Have Been. The Other Side of the Pond & Runaways _are on hold indefinitely. I'll get to them after I finish_ It Would Have Been._

**~Wolfe**


	4. 10 YEARS LATER

_**10 YEARS LATER**_

It had been a hectic few years for them. After finding Harry, Charlie had decided That it would be too dangerous for them to keep their names. When they got back to America, he discussed things over with his wife Renee, who stayed at home with Bella's twin, Amie (they both had colds), and they decided to move from Forks, Washington to NYC, New York with Charlie's brother Billy and his son Jacob. Jacob's mother had died during child birth. On her way to pick Billy and Jacob up from their house to head to the airport, She was T-boned by a drunk driver. She died on impact.

After the funeral, they all agreed to continue with the move. 4months later, Harry Potter, Billy & Jacob Black, and Charlie, Bella, and Amie Swan had ceased to exist. In their places were brothers Theo & Tyler Russo and their kids 2 year old Mitchell & 1 year old triplets Ricky, Rocky and Rio Russo.

The kids knew nothing of their pasts. They attended Manhattan's Young Magical Prep from the time they were 5. Mitchell was held back a year for… unmentionable circumstances. In those 10 years they were all extremely happy, & Theo & Tyler fell for each other. They were married when the kids were all 8 years old (the triplet's birthday came before Mitchell's). Yes, they were all happy, but that was all going to change when on the Triplet's 11th birthday, four un expected letters were about to arrive…

**OK that chapter sucked. Let me clear things up real quick. In the magical community, it's not illegal to marry your sibling, so Theo & Tyler's marriage is legit. I made Mitchell in the likeness of the Weasley Twins. And finally…**

**Theo=Billy**

**Tyler=Charlie**

**Mitchell=Jacob**

**Ricky=Harry**

**Rocky=Amie**

**Rio=Bella**

**Well I'm off to bed. REVIEW WITH SOME IDEA'S! I could use some help.**


	5. Their Story

**OK people! I NEED a Beta! PLEASE! Ok now that I'm done begging….**

**ME NO OWN TWILIGHT & HARRY POTTER! 'Cause you know if I did, Bella would marry Jasper & be all badass, & Harry & Snape would be getting' it on!**

_Rio POV_

AAAAAGHH! I heard a girly shriek and knew that Mitchie found my little, erm, "mess". I was currently in the kitchen with my Dads and bro, Ricky. We all snickered when Mitchie came in with orange hair, green skin, & covered in glitter. Just then my sister, Rocky ran in.

Did you guys hear that really girly scre…" she paused as she got a good look at our brother. It was quiet for around 3.5 seconds when suddenly…

"OMG YOU LOOK LIKE A GIANT SPARKLY OMPA LUMPA!" We all proceeded to crack up as Mitchie pouted.

"It's not funny!" he whined.

"Oh relax Mitch. It'll were off in about 3 minutes." I sighed. We all went into the kitchen after that for a lunch of homemade pizza! MMM! Allow me to introduce myself, as I'm sure that you are a little lost. My name is Rio Isabella Russo. I am 4'11". I have inky black hair, a deep, surfers' tan, and am one of four kids with two dads who are brothers. It's strange, but whatevs. I am part of a set of triplets. There's my sister, Rocky, she looks almost like me, & my brother, Ricky who is almost the male version of me & Rocky. The reason I say almost is 'cause we have different colored eyes. My eyes are Ruby Red, Rocky's are sapphire blue, & Ricky's are emerald green.

Our brother Mitchell is a year older than us. Like, exactly one year. He also has inky black hair, but his skin is a little more russet colored. Our dads, as I said earlier, are brothers. Theo is our "mother" so to speak. He's 5'10" with that russet tan Mitchell has, sapphire eyes Rocky has, and sandy blonde hair that falls in his eyes. Tyler is 6'1" with our deep surfers' tan, inky black hair, and my ruby red eyes. Ricky Rocky & I are 11, Mitchell is 12 & our dads are somewhere in their 30's. We live in Brooklyn NY in a penthouse that I'm too lazy to describe, so make something up. Back to reality now…

"EEP!" I saw 2 owls fly over Mitchie's head as he squealed…like a girl. They dropped a letter in front of me & my siblings and left. I looked at the name on the letter in front of me. It read 'Isabella Swan'

"These aren't our letters." Ricky said.

"Thank you captain obvious." Rocky rolled her eyes, "Now how do we find who they really go to & why did they come to us in the 1st place? " I saw my dads share a look.

What do you know?" I asked, suspiciously.

"Err… we should probably get comfortable." Dad said. Oh, just so you know, Theo is dad & Tyler is Dude. Don't ask why.

After we got settled in our living room, Dude started to tell us our stories.

"As you know, you are all blood adopted siblings. What you don't know is that you all had mothers. Mitchell, you were born Jacob Ephraim Black to Sarah and Billy Black. A year later the Triplets were born. Rio, Rocky, you two were born Isabella Marie & Amelia Kendall Swan to Charlie & Renee Swan. Ricky, you were born Harrison James Potter to James & Lily Potter. In fact, we didn't even meet you until September 1st, when you were 1. You see, I was Charlie. Bella, as we called you, & I were visiting my mother. We had gone for a walk because we couldn't get to sleep when we came across a little boy on a door step.

You know that I can see people's futures, and Ricky, I took you because you future was horrible if you stayed. Amie & Renee were at home, sick, & when we got back she agreed we should keep you. This is where it gets complicated. You see, Harry is famous for defeating the greatest Dark Wizard of all time & being the 1st to survive the killing curse. We agreed that it would be bad if we stayed where we were. So we decided to move & change our names. Now we were also scared that Billy & Jacob would be attacked because Billy & I are close. Theo here is Billy. Sarah had died in childbirth, so it was just the 2 of them.

It was a week before we were going to move when Renee was in an accident. She was killed in a car crash. We were distraught, but we went ahead with the move, and also did a family change. The 4 of you became siblings, and Billy & I became brothers. We decided to not tell you until your Hogwarts exception letters came. That's what you're holding in your hands now. You know what has happened after that."

We were silent for a little bit after that. Then as if we were reading each other's minds, we all got up and hugged our dads. We told them that we didn't blame them, & they did what they needed to do. Now that the sob fest is over, I wonder what waits for us at Hogwarts…

**I repeat… I NEED A BETA! Also, who do you what the siblings to be paired with? REVIEW PLEASE!**


	6. The Kids Chat

**OK. I got a couple reviews that questioned my name choices & giving me Ideas for pairings that I feel the need to delve into. 1****st**** off, the names. Rocky Is short for Rochelle (pronounced **_**rock L**_**) Rio is short for Maria (I hate the name & Ria sounds weird, I only used the name so I could change the A to an O) & Ricky is short for Patrick. I also used their original 1****st**** names as middle names 'cause I was too lazy to make up my own. As for the pairings, I should've made this clear, but Bella/Rio will be with a Weasley & Ricky/Harry will be gay. I need help figuring out who exactly they get paired with, Rocky/Amie & Mitch/Jake need lovers too. Also, I have no idea what to do about Sirius. And should Ron & Hermione be goodies or badies or confused or misguided? HELP!**

**Moving on…**

**I DON"T OWN THE CHARACTERS THAT ARE RECOGNIZED!**

_3 YEARS AFTER THAT_

RICKY POV

Unba-_freaking_-leivable_. _I can't believe I'm going to ENGLAND! I don't wanna go to England! It wet & muggy there & I was left on a door step there & my parents were killed… well you get the point. I have no found memories of England. I looked at my siblings from my spot in the red Papasan chair I've claimed as my own in the living room. Rocky was in her purple bean bag, Mitch was upsidown on his dark brown futon & Rio was sideways on her black leather La-Z-Boy. She groaned.

"Why must we be so freaking awesome? Why must we have the best grades in EVERYTHING? WHY must we have to go to freaking ENGLAND for the STUPID TRI-WIZARD TOURNAMENT!" She screamed the last part of her rant, and I didn't have it in me to yell at her for giving me a headache. And to top it all off, my boyfriend of three years, Dmitri Belikov dumped me for my ex-friend Mason Ashford.

"Because we are natural awesome filled hotties that the fates hate with the heat of a thousand white hot suns." was Mitch's reply. We couldn't help it. We cracked up. It was SUCH a Mitchell thing to say. He could make us feel better without even trying. When we finally calmed down, I turned to Rocky.

"Can you tell us what the challenges are again?" I asked. Rocky was a seer.

"Of course. You know I can't tell you who are in the tournament is, because I don't want to know yet, but the challenges are, Fighting a dragon for a golden egg, which is a clue to the second challenge. That challenge is saving the person most important to them from the mer-people that live in the lake. The last challenge is a huge maze filled with creatures and other obstacles. You have to get to the center & the 1st person to reach the Tri-Wizard Cup wins. Although with Salem going this year I guess it's the Quad-Wizard Tournament."

We go to Salem's Academy of the Arts for Magical Beings. It specializes in all forms of art. There's Theatre Arts, Culinary Arts, Martial arts, & just plain ol' Arts (painting, sculpting, drawing…). There is also the Art of Weapons Wielding, the Spying Arts (believe it or not)*****, the Art of Potions Making, Animal Arts (which is another way to say we train with animals) & the Art of Dance. Our dads are not idiots. They know there's another war coming. We are required by our dads to take Martial Arts, Spying Arts & the Art of Weapons Wielding so that we can protect ourselves. Add that to our personal electives & the required curriculum & you get our time box. It's a trunk that our dude charmed with his other magicks to run on different time on the inside of the trunk than the outside of the trunk. At the moment, it's set to 1 hour inside the trunk per 1 second outside the trunk. Our personal electives are as followed.

We all take the Art of Potions Making & Plain ol' Arts (that's seriously what it says on our class schedules), I take Culinary Arts, Mitch takes Theatre Arts (which suits him, the drama queen) Rocky takes the Art of Dance & Rio takes Animal Arts. Moving On…

"What do you think the Old Geezer will do when he sees Ricky?" Rio asked nervously. Out of all of my siblings, I'm closer to her.

"I don't know, but I _do_ know that there is no way he's getting him without a court order, a hefty bribe, & a Sirius***** smack down!" was Mitch's reply. Maybe going to England won't be too bad if I see the Old Bastard*** **get the crap***** beaten out of him…

**This thing (*) means there's a note about them.**

***Ripley's**

***See what I did there?**

***this story's rated M & I have yet to have any cursing**

***same here**

**Ok, I NEED A BETA! Pretty pwease**gives readers puppy dog eyes** REVIEW!**


	7. Author Note 3

**OK I'm so lost on this story I'm officially putting it on indefinite hiatus. I HATE it when this happens to me, and I'm SO SO sorry I'm doing it to you! I REALLY NEED HELP WITH THIS THOUGH! PLEASE! Sadly, I don't know if I'll ever get this done. If you want to adopt this story, all I ask is that I get some input, and you basically go from what I've already written. I think I'll stick to one shots for now. **

**~Wolfe**


End file.
